culturefandomcom-20200222-history
One for the Road (The Kinks album)
}} One for the Road is a 1980 live album and video by The Kinks. Reception | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = positive | rev3 = Smash Hits | rev3Score = }} In his 1980 review of the album for Smash Hits, David Hepworth said that the album was "as convincing an argument for banning live albums as you'll find". In their brief review, Allmusic wrote that "One for the Road is a fascinating document of trailblazing elder statesmen who paved the way for heavy metal and punk, but never felt a glorious pop song was out of their grasp." Track listing All tracks written by Ray Davies. Tracks not indicated recorded at Syracuse Arena Landmark Theatre Syracuse, Syracuse, New York, 4 March 1980; Fine Arts Center, University of Massachusetts Amherst, Amherst, Massachusetts, 6 March 1980 and Southeastern Massachusetts University, North Dartmouth, Massachusetts, 7 March 1980. #"Opening" – 1:43 # "Hard Way" – 2:42 recorded at The Barn, Rutgers University, New Brunswick, New Jersey, 3 March 1979 # "Catch Me Now I'm Falling" – 4:49 recorded at Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island, 23 September 1979 # "Where Have All the Good Times Gone" – 2:16 recorded at Lowell Memorial Auditorium, Lowell, Massachusetts, 6 March 1979 # Intro: Lola – 0:54 recorded at Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island, 23 September 1979 # "Lola" – 4:47 recorded at Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island, 23 September 1979 # "Pressure" – 1:31 recorded at Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island, 23 September 1979 # "All Day and All of the Night" – 3:45 recorded at The Barn, Rutgers University, New Brunswick, New Jersey, 3 March 1979 # "20th Century Man" – 6:19 recorded at The Barn, Rutgers University, New Brunswick, New Jersey, 3 March 1979 (omitted from original CD but reinstated on remastered CD) # "Misfits" – 3:57 recorded at Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island, 23 September 1979 # "Prince of the Punks" – 3:52 # "Stop Your Sobbing" – 2:38 # "Low Budget" – 5:57 recorded at Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island, 23 September 1979 # "Attitude" – 3:52 recorded at The Volkshaus, Zürich, Switzerland, 11 November 1979 # "(Wish I Could Fly Like) Superman" – 6:29 recorded at The Volkshaus, Zürich, Switzerland, 11 November 1979 # "National Health" – 4:08 # "Till the End of the Day" – 2:42 # "Celluloid Heroes" – 7:22 recorded at The Volkshaus, Zürich, Switzerland, 11 November 1979 # "You Really Got Me" – 3:35 recorded at Lowell Memorial Auditorium, Lowell, Massachusetts, 6 March 1979 # "Victoria" – 2:34 recorded at The Volkshaus, Zürich, Switzerland, 11 November 1979 # "David Watts" – 2:05 Video # "Opening" # "All Day and All of the Night" # Intro: Lola # "Lola" # "Low Budget" # "(Wish I Could Fly Like) Superman" # "Attitude" # "Celluloid Heroes" # "Hard Way" # "Where Have All the Good Times Gone?" # "You Really Got Me" # "Pressure" # "Catch Me Now I'm Falling" # "Victoria" # "Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" (snippet sung) Personnel ;The Kinks *Ray Davies – guitar, harmonica, keyboards, vocals *Dave Davies – lead guitar, backing vocals *Ian Gibbons – keyboards, backing vocals *Mick Avory – drums *Jim Rodford – bass, backing vocals with: *Nick Newall - additional keyboards ;Technical *Michael Ewasko - engineer *Barry Ainsworth, Mike Moran, Arnie Rosenberg, Brooks Taylor - recording *Howard Fritzson - art direction *Lauren Recht - photography Charts Album References Category:The Kinks live albums Category:1980 live albums Category:Arista Records live albums Category:Albums produced by Ray Davies Category:1980 albums